Hopeless Love
by zanavalu
Summary: Tu amor será inútil por la eternidad.- tal vez fuese verdad. ¿pero que importaba si aun podía luchar por la paz?, Una maldición, la mas alta tecnología es lo único que tienen las chicas para salvar a sus seres queridos. UsaXseiya, yatenXmina amixtaiki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Naoko Takeuchi. Esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y por diversión. Espero que les guste mi nueva historia.

Capitulo 1

Tu amor será inútil por la eternidad. – esa voz retumbo en su corazón, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.- ¿Qué pasa? Deberías lucir más feliz.- la chica apretó su mano con fuerza, debía salvarlo…- Ahora puedes vivir sin torturarte acerca de tu ultima elección, ¿tu deber o tu amor?. Tu destino es pelear por la eternidad.— el chico se desvaneció antes de caer al vacío, dejándole una cadena de espinas clavada en su pecho, aprisionando su corazón para siempre.

- Adonis.—murmuro la chica antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

-¡Luna! ¡luna!.- grito Yaten interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pequeña gata color negro.

-¿Qué pasa Yaten?..-

- ha llegado el momento.

-¡¿Estas hablando en serio?

- si, el consejo ha sentido la energía de nuestra princesa en la vía láctea … y tu podrás ir con nosotros.

- Gracias.- exclamo la pequeña gata para saltar a los brazos de Yaten.

Tres estrellas fugaces atravesaron el firmamento, una energía singular destello en el espejo de Michiru.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- Pregunto Haruka llamando la atención de Hotaru, Tsetsuna y Darien.

- Es solo que una energía extraña a cruzado la atmosfera.

-¿Enemigos? Se levanto exaltado un joven de cabellos negros.

- No lo se,- negó la elegante mujer.-

- hay que permanecer alerta…- hablo Haruka.-

- Le informare la situación a sus generales.- hablo Hotaru con voz solemne. El pelinegro sonrío levemente, desde que la joven Sailor saturn juro servirle, no habia logrado sacarle una sonrisa. Observo el techo de su elegante departamento. No le gustaba que una niña tan pequeña luchara por la paz del mundo. Mas dadas las circunstancias, no tenia otra opción.

-¿Este es tu planeta luna?.- pregunto Yaten un poco relajado, quizas antes era un poco seco (aunque Seiya diría que un poco no ajustaba al a descripción) ahora gracias a luna y a su princesa (antes de que escapara del planeta de las flores) era un poco mas feliz.

- Bueno, mi planeta natal, no es en si un planeta… es el satélite de la tierra.- exclamo para señalar con su pata la luna en el cielo.-

- Vaya, es uno de los satélites mas hermosos que e visto.- murmuro Seiya maravillado.

- Y eso que no conoces a mi princesa.- exclamo con ojos llenos de estrellitas.-

- Ay Luna.- murmuro taiki.- muy bien chicos, hay que buscar un lugar para descansar.-

-Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- el grito de una joven atravesó el solitario parque. Los tres chicos y luna se observaron entre si. Y corrieron hacia la joven que gritaba. Seiya palideció al reconocer a una AnimaMates, seguramente galaxia o sus seguidoras tenían que ver en esto. Tomo su broche que descansaba en la bolsa del pantalón, mientras que Taiki y Yaten hacían un leve asentimiento en un acuerdo silencioso por transformarse. O eso intentaron, mas una chica apareció frente a ellos, Yaten observo el cabello dorado brillar casi de manera hipnotizante y que hablar de esos ojos azules que se asomaban a través de un antifaz... La voz de la chica les saco de sus pensamientos.-

- yo me encargo de los civiles.- la chica que había sido atacada corrió hacia ella con una expresión de alivio en el rostro.

- ¡como quieras!.- exclamo una voz suave pero un poco analítica.-

- vengan conmigo.- hablo la chica de traje negro ceñido cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, seguramente para poder moverse con agilidad.-

- pero tus amigas, ese monstruo.- hablo Seiya.-

- no te preocupes.- la chica les guío por el parque, Yaten observo embobado como el traje delineaba cada una de las curvas de la chica, sacudió la cabeza al sentir las uñas de luna clavarse en su piel.

- los ojos donde debes.- murmuro molesta. Un rubor apareció en las mejillas del peliplateado.-

- la chica les guió a una pequeña guarida – aquí estarán a salvo. Y desapareció para unirse en la lucha. Los tres chicos se observaron entre ellos , luna salto frente a la chica, y su creciente en el rostro emitió un resplandor. Dos segundos después la chica se hallaba inconciente; - yo me quedo con ella.- murmuro la felina.- los tres chicos le sonrieron y se transformaron, de esa manera podrían observar lo que pasaba en el planeta de Luna.

- las sailors Star litghs observaron en silencio desde un árbol el acontecer de la batalla. Había 3 chicas en el lugar de batalla, 2 de ellas con cabello rubio y otra más de cabello azulado luchaban contra la AnimaMate; no era eso lo que las tenia sorprendidas, era como lo hacían.

- ¿Estas lista?.- murmuro la azulada.- la rubia recién llegada asintió y los ojos de Yaten se abrieron de par en par, al ver como el traje de la chica, se iluminaba levemente y de su mano comenzaba a nacer una luz dorada y brillante; ¿Qué la producía? Esa chica no era una sailor, no, ¿era acaso alta tecnología? mas sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco al reconocer el olor a hierro en el ambiente.- era sangre, mas no podía ver quien de ellas estaba herida. La luz se condenso en un látigo dorado que se impacto y electrocuto a la AnimaMate. La chica rubia que habia dejado el camino libre a la recién llegada, se movió hacia ella con elegancia y extendió su mano. Taiki no perdió detalle alguno, una gota que sospecho era sangre floto unos segundos entre las manos de la chica, para dar paso a la luz mas pura y poderosa que habia visto en su vida. El haz de luz se impacto contra AnimaMates y este recupero su forma humana. La rubia sacudió su cabello y se volvió hacia las dos chicas que le observaban con una sonrisa.-

- ¡otra vez ustedes!.- exclamo una voz en la oscuridad. Yaten y Taiki se volvieron hacia la recién llegadas- esto no es asunto suyo.- murmuro con molestia.

Fin del capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclairmer: Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este fanfiction es solo por diversión.

Capitulo 2

- ¡Otra vez ustedes!.- exclamo una voz en la oscuridad. Yaten y Taiki se volvieron hacia la recién llegadas- esto no es asunto suyo.- murmuro con molestia.

- ¿En serio?.-

- Así es, es nuestro deber proteger el reino de la tierra.-

- No veo que hagan un buen trabajo.- hablo finalmente la chica de cabellos azules. Taiki tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella, las supuestas sailors habían llegado muy tarde.

- Mira mocosa, tenemos ordenes de llevarlas al palacio real.- hablo sailor Neptune.- nuestro rey quiere…

- ¿Tú rey dices?.- murmuro la rubia que habia purificado a las animamates al acomodarse sus guantes.- yo creo que no.- rió sorprendiéndolas.-

- No creo que tengas opción.- murmuro sailor Uranus.- ahora que se encuentran rodeadas.- varios soldados y 4 generales salieron de la oscuridad, para encarar a las 3 chicas.- su deber es unirse a nosotros y jurar lealtad a nuestro rey.

- las 3 chicas torcieron sus labios en un gesto de disgusto.-

- entonces… come and get us.- hablo con sensualidad la rubia que habia impresionado a Yaten. Los 4 generales y las 4 sailors corrieron al encuentro de las 3 chicas, mas la rubia mas alta lanzo algo al suelo que exploto liberando una intensa luz.-

- ¡malditas!.- murmuro Haruka.- un día las atraparemos.-

- Vamos sailor Saturn.- hablo Sailor Plutón .- será mejor que nos retiremos.-

- Espera.- murmuro sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes- por que no salen de una vez estrellas fugaces.- hablo con seguridad la chica de cabellos verdes.

- las 3 chicas saltaron al suelo, sorprendiendo a los 4 generales.-

- ¿Como supieron?

- Nada se puede escapar a mi espejo.- murmuro Michiriu con elegancia, Seiya pensó que solo esas chicas podían hacerlo, ya que parecía algo recurrente que se les escapara.-

- ¿Qué hacen en nuestro planeta?- Pregunto sailor Plutón, habia sido relevada de su puesto en las puertas del tiempo. Después de todo que caso tenia añorar un futuro que no se haría realidad. Era un hecho que sin la aparición de la princesa de la Luna esta realidad seguiría otro camino.

- Venimos del Planeta de las Flores, Kimoku. En busca de nuestra princesa, nos atacaron y en orden de proteger nuestro planeta, ella tuvo que escapar, su ultima señal ha venido de este planeta.- Hablo Taiki con voz analítica.

- ya veo, lo mejor es que tengan una audiencia con nuestro rey.- los 3 chicos se observaron entre si, lo mejor entrar con el pie correcto, después de todo también ayudarían a luna a buscar a su princesa.

Caminaron por las calles de Tokio, mientras Sailor Plutón, les comentaba acerca de la situación actual. Taiki asintió tratando de no perder detalle alguno. Hace 2 años habia sido establecido el Imperio Terrestre con la coronación del Príncipe Endimión como gobernante supremo de la tierra. Luna observo a Yaten y luego a las Sailors Scouts que les guiaban por las calles de Tokio, la gente les veía como si fuesen lo mas normal, luna sostuvo su mentón pensativa; según sus sueños con la reina Serenity a las sailors Scouts y a su princesa le seria concedida una segunda oportunidad en el planeta tierra mas el precio seria que no recordarían nada; mas la presencia del príncipe Endimión le decía que algo no era como su reina le habia informado. Y claro que estaba pasando algo raro, por que las sailors scouts habían jurado su lealtad al rey de la tierra. Además donde estaban las Sailors de los planetas interiores… y mas importante donde estaba la protectora de su princesa Sailor Moon.

Yaten suspiro y abrió la boca anonadado al ver el elegante departamento que el príncipe de la tierra les habia concedido. Al final habia sido una ventaja tener la audiencia con el.

Bastante amable para ser un rey.- hablo -Taiki observando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, al fondo se podía apreciar el palacio real. Se volvió hacia luna que observaba fijamente la luna.- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Luna?.—le pregunto, justo antes de salir el Rey Endimion le habia llamado para tener una audiencia privada.—

Es solo que…- cerro los ojos con fuerza y alejo su mirada de la bella y callada luna, su mente se perdió en los recuerdos.—

Es un placer ver a alguien del milenio de Plata con bien.—le sonrío. conciliadoramente.- Es una lastima que la tierra este en esta situación.—

¡su majestad! ¿qué quiere decir con eso?.—pregunto angustiada.—

nada luna.—le sonrío.—es solo, que Serenity no ha aparecido…- observo sus manos.—creí haberla encontrado una vez, el día que recibí mi cristal dorado.—el hermoso cristal se materializo en sus manos.—pero, solo fue un bello recuerdo que me brindo las fuerzas para levantarme por mi propio pie y defender mi planeta.—le sonrío.—

¡pero tu y ella están destinados!.—grito luna

Talvez.—murmuro Endimión mirando hacia la ventana, luna permaneció de pie observándolo un par de segundos. Endimión lucia tan maduro y tan solitario, llevar solo el reinado de la tierra debía ser agotador. – luna, tienes todo mi apoyo, espero la encuentres pronto.—le dijo con una sonrisa y después de eso la audiencia termino.

Talvez Endimión haya perdido la fe, pero yo no.—exclamo Luna.

Esa es la actitud que debes mantener luna.—le sonrío Seiya.—aunque la verdad temí que por la actitud de esas Sailors no nos diera permiso de buscar a nuestra princesa.-

Tienen razón.- hablo Yaten

Pero lo que mas me intrigan son esas chicas.- dijo Taiki rascando su mentón, esos poderes parecían de Sailor, pero no habia trajes ni prismas de transformación, nunca una Sailor materializa sus poderes sin sus trajes. Pero, estaba empezando a lugar.

Eso si, jamás vi esa clase de poderes .- dijo Seiya con seguridad.

Un par de semanas pasaron desde su llegada a la tierra, primero idearon un plan para buscar a su princesa sin levantar la sospecha de las animamates. Así que formaron un grupo de Música llamado TreeLigths. Y muy pronto tuvieron miles de fans, mas al paso de los días, su representante les informo que debían ingresar a la escuela, si no querían levantar sospechas.

Pero si te ves muy guapo Yaten.- exclamo luna con estrellas en los ojos sacando una sonrisa en el peli plateado.- Seiya sonrío ver el auto detenerse frente a la escuela.-

Muy bien… aquí vamos.- hablo Seiya.

Kyaaaaa! .- cientos de gritos de jóvenes interrumpieron los pensamientos de los 3 chicos, todos bajaron del auto siendo recibidos por 3 miembros de su club de fans.-

Hola mi nombre es Rei y soy su fan numero 175

Yo soy lita y soy su fan 85

Mi nombre es Amy y soy tu fan numero 25.- exclamo con un rubor, mas sus ojos azules observaban emocionados a los 3 chicos. Taiki sintió que esos ojos le robaban el corazón.-

Hola chicas.- saludo Seiya a las 3 chicas, que comenzaron a hablar con ellos, muy pronto Taiki se unió a la conversación y fue cuando.

¿Qué pasa aquí?.- pregunto una voz bastante confundida.-

Hay serena, te lo dijimos ayer.- exclamo Amy.- los three ligths vendrían a estudiar a la escuela.-

A es verdad… si recuerdo algo de los threes esos. Mira Mina, son esos chicos estrellas de los que hablaba Amy.-

Ah.- la rubia les observo un momento y después volvió su atención al aparato en sus manos- lo siento Sere, pero estoy en un momento critico.- la rubia de coletas se asomo y dijo.-

Usa el lanzallamas….

Lo se – murmuro mina mientras volvía su atención al nientendoDS y su juego de Pakemon.-

Ustedes nunca van a cambiar, rió divertida Amy y se unió a las rubias.- mejor usa el terremoto… vas a lograr un combo.

No Amy, ¿tu también?.- pregunto Lita divertida. Y siguió a las 3 chicas.- nos vemos Rei, y suerte chicos. Le sonrío a los recién llegados que observaron la escena anonadado.

Discúlpenlas.- hablo Rei con una sonrisa avergonzada.- Aun no entiendo por que Amy se les une, siendo tan inteligente.- hablo para ella misma.- nos vemos chicos. Y salio corriendo a su escuela.

Eso fue…- hablo Yaten.

Raro.- murmuro Taiki. Un par de ojos azules observaban fijamente a los recién llegados… por alguna razón no le agradaban… en especial la gata negra que colgaba del cuello del chico de cabellos plateados. Mostró sus colmillos, seria mejor que no se acercaran a su princesa.- un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Luna que levanto el rostro en busca de esa presencia tan familiar, mas no encontró nada.

Sucede algo luna.- murmuro Yaten…

No, nada… estoy imaginado cosas.- murmuro para observar el suelo. Salto gracilmente al suelo.

En serio estas bien.

Claro que si.- contesto moviendo su cola.- es solo que si quiero encontrar a Sailor moon, tengo que buscarla sola…

Pero luna.- hablo Seiya.- nosotros prometimos ayudarte.

No lo tomen a mal chicos.- dijo con una sonrisa.- es solo que su luz me distrae un poco… pero les aseguro que en cuanto encuentre a Sailor moon mi fuerza será mayor y ya no me distraerán.- dijo con voz segura.

Esta bien, pero en cuanto encontremos a tu querida Sailor moon, ni creas que evitaras que te ayudemos.- hablo Seiya divertido.

Muy bien, hay que ir a clases.!- Exclamo Taiki emocionado, sus hermanos menores hicieron una mueca de disgusto y le siguieron al interior de la escuela.

Fin del capitulo

Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
